Decorative and protective liquids such as paints can be applied to surfaces directly from paint cans or larger containers in which the paint is purchased. Where the paint is to be applied using a roller, the paint is usually decanted into a roller tray while, where large areas are to be painted with a roller, the paint is typically decanted into larger volume roller paint buckets.
Numerous systems have been previously proposed for holding a container on a stand, or the like, but all these lack the versatility that is required for the modern day painter and decorator when working from heights & ground levels. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,690; 8,333,394; US2003/0126711; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,294; WO2013/084239; US2003/0150964 DE202013100609 and FR 2 363 451. When completing such painting tasks the painter is required to use multiple tools and accessories whilst adhering to strict health and safety regulations when undertaking work at heights.
Known containers suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, for safety reasons, it is generally recommended that, when working at a height on a ladder, a painter should maintain three points of contact with the ladder. However, where a painter is required to hold a conventional paint container in one hand and a paintbrush in the other, it becomes impossible to maintain three points of contact with the ladder giving rise to safety risks. Similarly, it is not possible for a painter to maintain three points of contact when ascending or descending ladders with handheld paint containers or tools. Moreover, due to the safety risks associated with carrying large and heavy volumes of paint up a ladder, painters must make frequent upwards and downwards trips on ladders to replenish or replace the paint containers. Another problem with paint containers is that the container can become unbalanced when lifted especially when an implement is hung off the container which frequently happens in use. This results in spillage of paint from the container.
It is also customary to replenish or fill known paint containers such roller trays or buckets at ground level giving rise to frequent bending by a painter which can result in back strain while the frequent re-filling necessitated by known low-volume containers further increases the risk of physical strain and slows down the painting process.
It is therefore an object to provide a new bucket system to obviate the above disadvantages.